


It would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore

by dr_bella_vixen



Series: Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Cheryl Tops, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous, Fluff and Smut, Memory Loss, Penelope Blossom is a good mom, Toni Tops, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is the CEO of Bloom, a magazine known for fashion.Toni Topaz used to be a small-town girl, dreaming of being a photographer.All of it became true 6 years ago, Toni opened her own photography business, Topaz' photography.After a photo shoot with Cheryl, the girls developed feelings for each other.Their world came crashing down when Toni got into a massive car crash and forgot the last 7 years of her life.When she wakes up she has to deal with dating her celebrity crush as well as being a celebrity herself.She has to adapt to her famous life; Paparazzi, meetings, photoshoots, etc...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first part of my trilogy; Forever is a long time but it wouldn't mind spending it with you by my side. As I said, there will be 3 stories, the first one being this one, the second part "Home, a place where I can go, to take this off my shoulder, someone take me home", and finally the last part which’s name is still undecided
> 
> I will TRY to update every Wednesday.  
Follow me on Twitter: @rivergreysbella

The sun creeping through the curtains awoke Toni. She turned to her left reaching for her girlfriend beside her but was rather greeted by a cold mattress. Slowly the smell of bacon made its way to her nostrils as her pupils got adjusted to the light invading the bedroom. She took a second to stretch before gathering her clothes spread across the room from the previous night. She made her way to the bathroom, wobbling, trying to keep herself up. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night.

_"Fuck Cher" Toni moaned, driving the girl resting in between her legs insane._

_Cheryl liked to tease Toni. A lot. But for her defence, Toni also likes to tease her._

_The tip of her tongue was dragging through her folds, starting above her girlfriend's entrance and stopping right before her clit._

_"Cheryl... Please, stop teasing" Toni pleaded, reaching for the silk sheets below her._

_"Or what?" Cheryl asked "What are you gonna do..? Push my head right where you want it the most?" She teased, replacing her tongue by her fingers, applying pressure as she got up to Toni's clit._

_Her hips bucked forward, aching for more friction. She wanted- Needed, she needed Cheryl._

_"Well, someone's eager. I guess I'm gonna give you what you want, but get ready babydoll because I'm about to give you the ride of your life..." _

_Cheryl flattened her tongue, moaning at the taste, before stroking it up and down Toni's folds. Her finger teased her entrance for a few seconds before she slowly pushed it inside until it disappeared._

_Toni's hands had found their way to the redheaded locks, down at her crotch. _

_"Cheryl- God, don't stop..." She begged, squeezing her girlfriend's head with her thighs._

_Cheryl kept pumping her fingers in and out of Toni, her lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves, making Toni scream her name._

_Toni was close, she knew it, and Cheryl knew it too, Toni's cheeks were red, and her walls started to squeeze Cheryl's fingers._

_"Let it go, ma chérie." Cheryl purred, sending Toni over the edge._

_Toni came with Cheryl's name on her lips, as well as a few curses, Cheryl kept her fingers buried inside her girlfriend, helping her to ride her orgasm._

_"Fuck- I fucking love you, Cher" Toni breathed_

_"I love you too. And, I love fucking you."_

-

When Toni made it down to the kitchen she was welcomed by her mother in law, sipping her coffee at the table as well as her girlfriend's brother, his girlfriend and their twins. Cheryl was by the stove cooking breakfast; waffles and bacon, her niece and nephew's favourite.

"Antoinette dear, how are you today?" Penelope asked her.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, and what are you guys planning today?" Toni answered.

She knew on Sundays Cheryl and the rest of the Blossom crew would go out to do something fun. Sometimes they would go hiking, other times they would go to the drive-in and watch a movie, go on a bike ride, or even go horse riding. Toni never joined, not that they would mind her to but being celebrities, the girls already spend almost all of their time together and Toni valued family time, since she didn't have a family of her own, or have a family that acknowledged her.

"We're going fishing, we'll use daddy's old pontoon and go down Sweetwater River." Cheryl grievously replied. Her father passed away a couple of years ago, but she still grieved him, after all, she always had been a daddy's girl.

"And we would like you to join us, Toni." Her brother added. "It's the first time we go out on the pontoon, ever since dad passed away."

"I'd love to, but I have a shoot today..." She explained.

Cheryl smile had dropped, and Toni saw her wipe a tear who threatened to fall. Cheryl didn't cry, never. Well, that's according to her, but Toni had seen her cry on multiple occasions. Even the first day they met, Cheryl was crying.

"Look, I'm gonna call my client and tell her to come asap. As soon as I'll be done, I'm gonna text you and meet you there with my motorcycle, just pick me up there."

"Promise?" 

"I promise, Cher"

-

If you asked Cheryl how she and Toni met, she's going to tell you that it was fate, and it was bound to happen. If you ask Toni, she's going to answer you that Cheryl's butt caught her eyes, and then she realized who Cheryl was.

_"He cancelled!?" A voice screamed from across the Starbuck where Toni Topaz, a young photographer was editing her last photoshoot._

_She looked over at the woman, she had money, it was so obvious but damn these jeans gave her a great ass. She took out her phone and snapped a pic, sending it to her best friend, reading the caption "Lemme tap dat ass" before returning to her work._

_"Yeah, I know that Veronica and I understand that he cancelled, but can you tell me who in the world will do a photoshoot for me, the magazine is coming out next week!" she paused " Shit, I don't know. I guess we"ll use one of our old ones, but never book back with him, please."_

_Toni's attention was already on the redhead at the cash. She recognized her, she was Cheryl Blossom, CEO of Bloom, one of the most famous fashion magazine worldwide. Toni knew she could take a chance and step in, having one of her picture on the cover of Bloom would definitely launch her career. She could do it right now, right here, she had her camera with her, it was sitting on the corner of the table._

_"Excuse me? Do you do photography?" Cheryl asked the brunette._

_"Yeah, I guess I do-"_

_"This is going to sound totally crazy but, would you be available for a photoshoot today?" Cheryl interrupted_

_Toni raised her eyebrows in confusion. Was Cheryl Blossom really asking her to do a photoshoot for Bloom? She must still be daydreaming, there's no way. It's not anyone, it's THE Cheryl Blossom._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, this was unprofessional from me. It's just I'm the CEO of a magazine and-"_

_"Bloom. I know it, and I know who you are Miss Blossom." Toni paused "I'd be honoured to photograph you, and I am free today." Toni answered, stopping Cheryl mid-sentence._

_"Please, you're around my age, call me Cheryl. And what should I call you? Doll?" _

_"I usually go by Toni, but I guess Doll is acceptable, as long as you're the only one calling me that." she flirted, clearly blushing._

_The rest is history. _

_After the shoot, Toni surprised Cheryl in the changing room, removing her mascara-and-tear-stained cheeks. Even though Cheryl reassured her everything was alright, Toni didn't leave her side. They went out for dinner, which was Toni's treat. Cheryl told her about her father, who had terminal cancer and he only had a few weeks left to live. Toni told her about her unsupportive family. How her parents told her to "stop being indecisive and to pick a side, the not stupid side", when she came out as bisexual and how they disowned her when she had her first girlfriend because they thought "this stupid phase would eventually stop". Toni learned that Cheryl used to paint, and she still does from time to time, and Cheryl learned that Toni played guitar and piano. She learned to when she was a kid, watching youtube tutorial and eventually just picked her guitar up at a family gathering and played every single request she had. By the end of the dinner, and a bottle of wine later, the girls decided to exchange their numbers. Once Toni was all settled in her bed, ready to go to sleep, she saw she received a text from her date. "Sleep well Doll. Try not to dream about me too much"_

_Oh did she tried. Toni tried to not dream about the redhead, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw her silhouette, her curves, her breast, her ass- God her ass. In her dreams, Toni squeezed it, and damn did she loved it. In her dream Toni did a lot of things to Cheryl, leaving her screaming her name. She dreamt about the redhead riding her face, Cheryl was digging her nails in the headrest while Toni was digging hers in the girl's backside. When she woke up, Toni noticed her panties were soaked and she was sweaty. She didn't know it yet, but on the other side of New York, Cheryl Blossom also woke up with her panties ruined._

_The next week, Cheryl called Toni, congratulating her for all the positive critics she got for her picture on the cover of Bloom and then invited her for dinner as a reward. Two whole bottles of Champagne later and Cheryl invited Toni back home. They drank a lot of wine that night and when Cheryl ran out of wine, she opened a bottle of whiskey, followed by tequila, which made her very horny. About an hour later, the girls were in a full-on make-out session, not wanting to take their breath, in case the other changed their mind. Toni's hand was riding up Cheryl's thigh, hiking her skirt up, exposing more and more skin. Counting another hour and Cheryl was lying naked in her bed, Toni on top, also naked, her head between the model's legs._

_"Oh fuck- Oh- Jesus, Toni- Right there. Fuuuuck, just like that- Fucking Christ, don't stop" Cheryl begged_

_"Wasn't planning on it" Toni thought, but instead kept her lips wrapped around Cheryl's clit and answered with a moan, sending vibrations through Cheryl's body, making her shriek._

_Once Cheryl vision had completely returned, she repaid Toni her favour before falling asleep. To their surprise, they woke up, Cheryl cuddled up into Toni's arms._

_After that, they fell in love, hard. _ _They went on dates, weekly. Toni met her girlfriend's family, Cheryl insisted on her meeting her dad before he died._

_When they were alone, he asked Toni to take care of his daughter because she was going to have it tough. To not give up on Cheryl, she was going to cry at night, but Clifford Blossom's last wish was for his only daughter to not feel alone, to be held when she needed it, and if Toni could do this for him, and Cheryl she would. And she kept her promise, for the next years Toni was there for Cheryl. She held her close when she cried at night, talked to her when she needed somebody to talk to, or just reassured her that everything will be alright. _

_Toni was there when Cheryl was waiting in the hospital waiting room, for her brother's girlfriend to give birth. She was there when Cheryl held her goddaughter and her nephew for the first time. She was there on every single one of the twins birthday. _

_On their one year anniversary, Toni took Cheryl to her hometown; Riverdale. To her surprise, her girlfriend's grandmother was from there and they brought flowers for her at her tombstone._

_Every one in Cheryl's family loved Toni, and Toni loved every single member of the Blossom family, they were technically her family._

_Penelope even joked one day saying that she would adopt Toni, and Cheryl reminded her that if they were siblings they wouldn't be able to marry. Five years later and they were still not engaged._

_Not that they didn't want to, but the girls weren't in a rush._

_Once Cheryl sulked Toni because Juniper said Toni was her favourite aunt. _

_Cheryl answered that Toni wasn't even her aunty. Little Dagwood's smart ass asked why they were calling her "Aunty Toni" then. _

_Toni still laughs at it sometimes and brings it back up, writing "From your favourite, coolest aunt, not Cheryl" on the girl's Christmas or birthday presents._

_One day, while in Riverdale, during a dinner at Pop's Chock-lit shoppe with the whole Blossom family, they bumped into Toni's parent. They started to argue with her, embarrassing her. Telling her how her dating a girl was such a disgrace to the Topaz' family. Penelope answered for her saying it shouldn't really matter to them since she was going to be a Blossom once of those days anyway. Toni added that to piss them off she was going to be a Blossom-Topaz. Cheryl knew the comments made by Mr. and Mrs. Topaz hurt Toni. It was her turn to hold her close to her while she cried._

_Toni nurtured Cheryl when she needed to and Cheryl nurtured Toni when she had to. Together they grew up._

-

"Toni just texted me. She finished her photoshoot, she on her way." Cheryl told her brother, in charge of driving the pontoon.

He did a 180 and made his way to the deck.

Little Juniper's nose was buried in her godmother's neck, taking a nap, while his brother was cuddled with his mom, face-timing his godmother; Betty Cooper, Polly's sister.

Turns out Betty's current fiancé is one of Toni's old friend. They used to be in the same class when they were younger.

Cheryl thinks if they hadn't met that day in the Starbucks, that they would've met at the Jones' wedding since Cheryl and Betty are friends and Jughead and Toni are also friends.

Another reason why Cheryl thinks she and Toni are meant to be.

"Cheryl, text Toni and tell her to not come, we're getting off this thing, there's a storm coming up," Jason told his twin sister, pointing to the big gray could in the distance.

"On it Jay. Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? All of us." Cheryl responded, her eyes still on her phone.

"I don't know Cher, This looks like a big storm, maybe we should just stay home instead and not go on the road." Their mother suggested before they made their way to the car.

-

Cheryl was worried. Toni didn't text her back. But she hadn't shown up at the deck, so that must be a good sign.

Toni must have got home and forgot to hit sent, this had happened before. Her girlfriend must've run a hot bath, in which she's waiting for Cheryl at this exact moment.

But Cheryl couldn't help to worry. What if something happened to her girlfriend?

They can barely see anything, out of the windows and they're in a car.

Toni wasn't in a car, she was on her motorbike. It was dangerous. Jason said it was, and he couldn't wait to get home.

Cheryl couldn't wait either. She just wanted Toni, to know that Toni was safe was all she's asking for.

But there was a police roadblock, taking more and more second of her time.

The officer asked her brother to roll down the window.

"Evening sir, are you with kids?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I have two six years old currently with me."

"I suggest you cover their eyes, there has been an accident and there's a lot of B-L-O-O-D. We wouldn't want them to be traumatized."

Jason rolled up his window and they kept going. Dagwood was a little bit more sneaky than his sister and peeped out of Cheryl's window to see what was happening outside.

"There's aunty Toni's bike!" He yelled, pointing to the bike covered in blood.

Cheryl's head shot up. She looked at the bike. She wished her nephew was wrong, but he wasn't.

She immediately recognized the bike. Of course, she did, she painted on it and there was no other bike in the world like Toni's.

She opened the car door and made a beeline to the bike. She didn't wait until her brother fully stop the car.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door and ran. It felt like she ran forever.

A Police officer told her she shouldn't be there. She told him "fuck off, that's my girlfriend's bike"

The look in his eyes said it all.

Something had happened to Toni. 

Cheryl didn't even register anything he said, she stood there and cried.

Her tears didn't show in the rain, but she wanted the world to know she was crying.

Cheryl Blossom did cry.

The next thing Cheryl heard was that Toni was alive but in critical conditions.

She didn't care, the love of her life was alive.

And that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into the girls' relationship from Cheryl's perspective  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy people!  
I couldn't wait until Wednesday to post this chapter so I guess I'll update twice a week instead  
Wednesdays and Sundays!!!
> 
> Enjoy that chapter, leave kudos and comment!  
catch me on twitter: @rivergreysbella !

Thirteen hours. Thirteen fucking long hours that Cheryl is waiting in the hospital for Toni.

She looks at the time, given by the clock on the wall; Four in the morning.

Currently, the hospital is quiet, almost too quiet. There is no one with Cheryl in the special waiting room.

Special my ass, she thought. Is this what they say to the families of dying patients? They are in a special room? It was stupid.

She only wanted Toni to wake up because she had to be held or comforted. Toni would open her eyes, wipe away Cheryl's tears and tell her everything was going to be alright.

She looked at the time again, on her phone this time.

Or she tried to look at the time, but instead dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Her background was a photo she and Toni had taken on the occasion of their sixth anniversary, almost one full year ago.

Cheryl had planned a vacation for them in Jamaica, and oh did they had the time of their life.

-

_"Oh Toni- Shit, right there" Cheryl breathed._

_Toni was sitting on Cheryl's butt, her palm pressed into her girlfriend's back, releasing the pressure made from knots._

_"Cher, stop being so loud." Toni laughed_

_"But that feels, so good..."_

_After Toni massaged every inch of her girlfriend's body, they went out for dinner. They both got dressed up in fancy dresses. Cheryl was wearing a red one, of course, and Toni had opted for a dark purple one. They ordered caviar, which they both hated, as well as shrimps, scallops and, of course, a bottle of wine. At the end of the dinner, Toni insisted on paying, even though Cheryl had told her that she was the one who invited her there several times. They then went for a walk on the beach. They had both removed their heels and enjoyed the sand invading their feet. During their walk, Toni had told Cheryl she should've brought an engagement ring because she felt this was the right time. Cheryl replied that every moment spent together was the right time. That even with all the fortune and money that Bloom had brought her, she did not feel rich until Toni entered her life. Toni then told her she loved her, and Cheryl replied back. Sure they had said "I love you" before, but this felt like so much more. That felt real, it felt like it would last forever. _ _The girls then snapped a picture of them kissing on the seaside, the moon behind them. That's why one year later, this picture was still Cheryl's background. Because at this moment, she felt complete, she had an amazing family, the job she always wanted and she was the CEO of her own magazines, but most important she had the love of her life by her side. The girl she dreamt of. She never wanted this moment to end._

_At the end of the night, the girl returned to their suite and tried to make it to their bed, but they stopped at the entrance, the table, and the doorway before finally going to the intended location. As soon as Cheryl opened the door, Toni had pressed her against the wall, pinning Cheryl's hands above her head. Cheryl had moaned at Toni's lips, sucking on her pulse point, her teeth gently scraping her fragile porcelain skin. Cheryl pushed her hips forward, wishing for any sort of friction, but her girlfriend had pushed her back against the wall. Toni reached for the zipper at the back of her girlfriend's dress, unzipping it painfully slow. She then dragged her fingers against the pale skin starting between with her chest, to her pantie's waistband, making sure to dip the tip in Cheryl's bellybutton._

_When Cheryl felt Toni's tongue circling her nipple and her thumb pressed against her clit, she could not help but let out a sharp scream. Her hand flew into her girlfriend's pink curls and her hips rolled in the palm at her crotch. Toni had almost immediately pulled her hand away, grabbing handfuls of Cheryl's ass, pulling her up, until her girlfriend hooked her legs around her waist. Toni had put Cheryl's bare ass on the kitchen table. She then sunk down to her knees, spreading her girlfriend's pussy lips apart. She blew a cold wind over Cheryl's wetness, who let out a high-pitched whine. Toni licked a strip of Cheryl's juices, starting at her entrance all the way up to her clit, applying more pressure at the top. After a few minutes of teasing, Toni plunged her tongue in her girlfriend's entrance as she kept circling her clit with her thumb. Cheryl started to move her hips at the same pace as Toni's tongue. Slowly, she began to lose control of her movement as the fire accumulating in her lower abdomen grew larger. Cheryl came undone, Toni's name falling off of her lips._

_When her sense came back to her, Cheryl had pressed her lips against Toni's, making their way to the bedroom. It was now Cheryl's turn to press Toni against the wall. She sunk her teeth into Toni's red and swollen bottom lip while Toni's dress pooled at their feet. With one swift move, she pulled down her girlfriend's panties before pressing her knee into Toni. Cheryl pulled Toni's hair, giving her easy access to her neck, sucking a purple spot at her pulse point. Toni made contact with the bed first and fell on her back, her girlfriend on top. Cheryl didn't hesitate to push her fingers inside of Toni, her palm making contact with the brunette's clit at every thrust. Toni's wall started to squeeze around the pale fingers pumping in and out of her and before she knew it she was screaming Cheryl's name at the top of her lungs._

_-_

After sixteen hours, Cheryl was finally able to see Toni. She had phoned her mother, who was on her way to the hospital.

She was waiting for her mom to arrive before going into the room. She couldn't just walk in, she wasn't strong enough. She was all alone.

Cheryl was tired- She was exhausted. The last time she slept was almost twenty-four hours ago, and god her head was killing her.

She had taken ibuprofen every time she could, but her headache wouldn't stop. It was probably due to dehydration, she hasn't drunk in fifteen hours and she cried every single tear her body allowed her to.

At this time of the day, the hospital was starting to fill up. She heard footsteps, doctors, nurses and patients but she didn't bother to lift her head up and acknowledge them.

"My daughter got in a motorcycle accident yesterday, you called us. Her name's Antoinette Topaz." A man said from across the room.

Cheryl had heard and recognized his voice. She got up and walked to the couple. She could not believe they had the nerves to show up here. Sure Toni was their daughter, but they didn't care about her. Last time they spoke was 2 years ago, and even then, they argued more then they had spoken. When Toni had been voted "Third best photographer of 2024" in people's magazine, they didn't even bother to call her and congratulate her, the Blossoms did. They went out for dinner that night and Cheryl had told Toni that according to Bloom magazine, she was number one photographer as well as number one girlfriend, to which Toni answered that it wasn't true, she couldn't be the best girlfriend since Cheryl herself was the best one.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Cheryl shouted at her girlfriend's parents.

"Sherley, how are you holding up?" Mrs. Topaz had replied

"Cheryl. My name is Cheryl, but how could you know? It's not like Toni and I have been dating for the past seven years." Cheryl paused "Get out of here, Toni doesn't want to see you. She doesn't care about you and you don't care about her. So get the fuck out of here." Cheryl yelled, wiping her tears off of her cheeks.

"Cheryl, dear. Don't lose any time with brainless pigeons like them." Penelope said, pulling her daughter into her embrace. Cheryl didn't even notice her mom but she let out a breath she didn't know she held when her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"And as for you," Penelope continued."I know more about your daughter than you know about her. Leave her alone. If you really cared about dear Antoinette, you would've care before she got into her accident, and most importantly, you wouldn't have minded her being in a relationship with a woman, not if she was happy like she currently is."

When Toni's parents had insisted on seeing their daughter, Penelope had refused and told them that if Toni wanted to give them an update she would do it herself when she woke up. Cheryl stood there and smirked as her mom didn't cave in. Penelope Blossom always had the last word- Always. Her mom was nice, but man could she be a real bitch when she wanted to, especially when she had to protect someone she cared about. After about 30 minutes of intense arguing, Toni's parent had finally left the hospital. and Cheryl literally dragged her mother to Toni's room. She froze. She looked at the numbers hanging above the room; 358, it was Toni's room but she couldn't get herself to go in. Last time she had been in this kind of room, in the same situation, was the last time she ever saw her father. What if this was the last time she ever saw Toni? 

"I can't do it." She told her mother.

"Yes, you can Cheryl. You're a Blossom, you're stronger than you think."

"Mom, I'm serious. I can't- I can't see Toni like this, not her too..." Cheryl had answered, sinking on her knees.

Penelope knew this was about her late husband. She knew her daughter missed her father, probably the most. She knew that Toni was the one there for her daughter, the one who helped her deal with her grieve. She was the one who held her close at Clifford's funeral and when he was buried. She was the one who took care of Cheryl for the past seven years. Who wiped her tears and kept her warm. If Cheryl lost Toni, who would take care of her?

"Cheryl, honey... Toni needs you, and you won't lose her. I promise. She's going to wake up and-"

"-I'm going to propose to her." Cheryl interrupted

"And, I'll help you with the wedding. But you need to be there for her." Penelope smiled.

Cheryl took a deep breath and walked through door number 358. She carefully pushed the curtains out of her way, not letting her eyes make contact with Toni's unconscious body. Even if she did, she wouldn't be able to see her, since her vision was blurry due to the river of tears in her eyes.

There was laying her soulmate, her head wrapped up in bandages, a mechanical ventilator inserted in her mouth, a neck brace holding her head, her arms were in a cast, she was plugged into a heartbeat monitor and an IV machine. Her face was swollen and both her eyes we're purple. Cheryl didn't react at this sight, not that she didn't want to cry, scream, and hit the wall, she just didn't have the strength to do such a thing. So instead she sat by Toni's bed and held her hand. What else was there to do? She prayed. Cheryl was not a religious person but she prayed for Toni. For her to wake up. But Toni just lied still. After her father, Cheryl couldn't bear losing Toni. She was the one who was there for her. 

_-_

_"He's gone, Toni..." Cheryl had sobbed, her nose buried into her girlfriend's neck._

_Toni stroke Cheryl's hair, over and over again, pressing kisses from time to time on her hairline. Toni's heart ached for Cheryl. She knew how much her girlfriend loved her father, and losing him tormented her. Cheryl was by his side when he took his last breath. Penelope, Jason, Cheryl and Toni were in the room when Clifford lost his battle against cancer. Cheryl had also cried that day. She tried not to, not in front of her family, but they reassured her it was okay to cry. That's when she finally cracked. Toni drove her back home that night. They didn't live together yet but Toni had spent multiple nights over. When they made it inside, Toni ran a bath for Cheryl. The redhead didn't want to be alone and had asked her girlfriend to join her, not sexual, of course, just for the comfort of being held. Toni had wrapped her arms around Cheryl and pulled her in so close to her. She then helped Cheryl out, wrapping a towel around her, before carrying her to the bed. Cheryl laid her head on Toni's chest, while Toni played with her hair. She then realized, once again, that her father had really passed away._

_"I know Cher. I'm sorry, and I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to" Toni answered_

_"Yeah, I know..."_

_"I love you, Cheryl" _

_Toni didn't expect it to come out. Sure, she thought about it. She knew she loved Cheryl, deeply. But none of the girls had declared it before that moment. Toni's eyes widen at her realization, she shouldn't have said that. What if Cheryl didn't love her back? Nonsense, Cheryl was head over heels for her. But what if she wasn't ready to hear it? Calm down Toni, Calm down-_

_"I love you too, Tee Tee." Cheryl had said, making Toni release the breath she was holding._

_-_

Jason had come over to keep his sister company, to be her emotional support. It has been 2 weeks since accident and Cheryl had barely eaten, drank or slept in that time-lapse. She had lost around twenty-five pounds, her skin tone was three shades lighter and she looked sick, overall. The only time she left Toni's side was to go home for a quick shower before returning. She was never hungry. Even when you brought her food, so she could keep an eye on Toni, she didn't want to eat. She felt nauseous every time she smelled food, any kind.

"Cheryl, you should- no you need to eat" Jason had told his sister.

"I'm fine Jayjay. Besides, I'm not even hungry."

"Cheryl, you'll get sick. And is it so wrong for a big brother to be worried about his little sister?"

"Calm down, you're three minutes older."

"Cher, don't do it for me, heck, don't even do it for yourself. Do it for Toni. You don't want to be hospitalized when she wakes up, right?"

Cheryl smirked. For the first time in fourteen days, she showed another kind of emotion. Jason always had his way with his sister. Even when they were kids, he knew which words to use to make her feel better. And it somehow worked, every single time. By the end of the day, Cheryl had drunk two whole bottles of water and had eaten at least a quarter of her salad. Baby steps. But as Jason had said, she needed to be healthy for the moment Toni was going to wake up.

And that was faster than they all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
Here is chapter three!  
Hope you enjoy, per usual  
catch me on twitter : @rivergreysbella

The ECG beeps corresponded to Toni's heartbeat. Seventy-eight times a minute, she was stable and that's all that matters. Another week had passed and Toni's health had become stable again.

Penelope had stayed overnight and had insisted that Cheryl goes home. She had promised her daughter to call her if anything about her girlfriend's health had changed radically or not.

Cheryl had denied her mother's request but did not have much choice. Once Penelope swore to call Cheryl if something happened to Toni, the redhead finally succumbed and went home.

Cheryl had tossed and turned in bed that night, checking her phone every five minutes. She could not sleep, not in these conditions. The last time she noticed the time, it was five in the morning. Around eight, she woke up, took a shower, and stopped at Starbucks on her way to the hospital. She smiled at the receptionist when she walks through the doors. She began to memorize the names of almost all the staff and they also learned hers since she had spent the last twenty-one days with them.

Toni's face looked relaxed, she seemed peaceful, but Cheryl knew she was suffering. The doctors had removed Toni's head bandages the previous day and had replaced the mechanical respirator in her throat by a nasal cannula. She could breathe ninety percent of the oxygen she needed by herself, which was incredible. Cheryl always believed in her girlfriend, she knew Toni was a fighter and she would be a survivor. According to the doctors, Toni would probably wake up in the next week or so, and Cheryl couldn't wait. She missed her girlfriend, so fucking bad. She wanted to pull Toni in her arms and tell her to _NEVER _do that again. She knew Toni would laugh and press a kiss on her lips. God, did she missed Toni's lips, the feeling of her girlfriend's plump full lips against hers. Toni's tongue running against her own bottom one, teasing to slip in. 

_Shit... _

Stop yourself, Cheryl.

She couldn't wait to bring Toni home and let her know just how much she missed her. How much she _needed _ her. She would gently lay Toni down on their bed before eating her like she never did before. She would be rough, but yet so fucking gentle. She wasn't going to fuck her, she was going to make love to her. And god, was Toni going the feel loved. Cheryl was going to kiss every single inch of her body, leaving these spots on her skin burning, aching, for more. She was eager to feel Toni's wall squeeze around her fingers or to taste- _fuck_, to taste her. Cheryl had to bite a moan, just thinking about her girlfriend's taste. Once Toni got out of these walls, she was going to worship her girlfriend and her pussy.

Twenty-two fucking days without sex. Cheryl was literally suffering and wanted Toni. She had tried to use her own fingers yesterday as she took a shower but they didn't bring her pleasure like Toni ever did. Toni knew how to make her scream, and Cheryl had to shout. She was so damn sexually frustrated.

_Bloody hell, Cheryl._

Your girlfriend is literally lying on a hospital bed, unconscious and you're thinking about getting a release. Talk about girlfriend goals.

Cheryl had also planned her proposal during the last week, she started to plan the wedding, looking at the dresses on the internet as well as themes and decors.

She knew Toni was going to say yes, they had talked about getting married several times but had never done so. Cheryl did not want to lose one more second of her life.

She was going to marry the woman of her dreams; Antoinette Laurie Topaz. 

And soon they were going to bring another person to the Blossom family.

Them being twenty-eight, Toni ten months younger, they wanted to enlarge their family.

They had talked about it and had even begun to consider their options.

They had settled for invitro. Since they wanted at least two babies, Cheryl was going to carry Toni's baby and Toni was going to carry Cheryl's.

All they needed now were donors. Handsome of course, and intelligent. They wanted to give their kids the best genes possible.

How different would this situation be if they had a baby? Or if Cheryl was pregnant? Or if Toni- _Shit_, what if Toni would've been pregnant?

The baby wouldn't have survived the crash. This would've destroyed Toni. Cheryl preferred not to even think about it.

-

_"Babe, you should do it first since you're older" Toni had said to her girlfriend_

_"Fuck you, Toni, I'm only ten months older than you-"_

_"You were already born before I was conceived!" _

_"Excuse me but I was almost four months premature. Besides, just admit you're terrified of giving birth."_

_Being born at 27 weeks, the Blossom twins almost died. Jason had the job easier, he returned home just after they turned three months since he weighed right under four pounds at birth. Cheryl, she remained in the hospital for eleven months. She weighed one pound six ounces and was given a twenty percent chance of surviving. It still shook the girls that even being ten months younger, Toni went home before Cheryl did. _

_Jason also developed a few months before Cheryl. He started to walk at one and a half, while Cheryl still tumbled and fell at almost three. _

_One time, she tripped down the stairs and slit her head open. When she went to get stitches, the doctors had discovered that she was suffering from leukemia. So little three years old Cheryl had to spend another two months in a hospital for her treatments. Then again, she was given a thirty-five percent chance of surviving, but hell she did it. Sure she had lost all her hair and was weaker than she had ever been, but at the end of the line, she survived. For the next year, she had monthly checkups, reduced for twice a year for the following five years and finally a yearly checkup ever since she was nine. Basically, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom had spent her whole life in a hospital. Shortly after she was officially cured, her dad was diagnosed with lung cancer. Thankfully, he survived his first cancer, giving his family another twelve years to spend with him, before losing his second and final fight._

_When Cheryl was almost fifteen, she thought her leukemia had returned. She was tired and had a fever of a hundred and twelve. Turns out she had mononucleosis, which surprised her parents since Cheryl had never shown any interest in kissing a boy previously. Cheryl had then admitted that she kissed a girl she met at summer camp. Heather was her name. She came out as a lesbian that night to her parents since she had already come out to Jason. Penelope and Clifford cried that night. Cheryl did too. What if her parents left her there, or put her in foster care? Turns out they wished she would've told them before. Her mother had "joked" saying she wished it was under better circumstances. Even when being proudly out, Cheryl didn't have time for a girlfriend. Sure she made out on multiple occasions but she never visualized somebody by her side, or maybe she just hasn't met the right woman._

_When she turned eighteen, Cheryl started the procedures for Bloom and in the lapse of a year, she was already famous. She would never admit it herself, but she knows her father's contacts had been a great help. Her parents owned Blossom Inc. when she was small but had to sell it to pay their daughter's medical bills. Her father and its current owner, Hiram Lodge kept in touch, meeting up for a drink once in a while. His daughter Veronica, who happened to be the same age as Cheryl had applied for the secretary position at Bloom. When Cheryl gave her the job, the girls grew very close. Them being young, they became best friends and gave each other tips for relationships. When Cheryl started to date Toni, Veronica had instantly given her approval. Sadly, her second-best friend, Toni was first, of course, hasn't met her Mr. right, yet._

_Veronica was dating Archie Andrews, her highschool sweetheart when she and Cheryl met. Archie studied musicology at UCLA while Veronica remained in New York and unfortunately this long-distance solution did not work. Archie ended up dating a girl in the same program as him; Josie McCoy. Veronica was happy for him and they still spoke regularly, no bad blood between them. They even invited her to their wedding, and she brought Cheryl as her date. After a long conversation with the bride, Cheryl had booked an interview focusing on her singing career. Bloom had put Josie right in the spotlight._

-

A knock coming from Toni's door pulled Cheryl out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up and gave the man walking in a warm smile before heading in his arms for a hug.

"How is she?" He asked Cheryl.

"Stable. According to the doctors, she's probably going to wake up in a couple of days." She answered him, noticing another head of raven hair walking through the doors.

"Veronica, please reassure me and tell me everything is going alright with Bloom."

"Don't worry, Cher. Everything goes like clockwork." she said to her best friend, or her boss, before noticing the man next to them. "Pardon me my manners. I'm Veronica Lodge"

"Sawyer Peabody. But everybody calls me Sweet Pea." 

Cheryl had noticed that her friends eyes started to shine when she laid them on the man. She was greeted with the same look when she looked at Sweet Pea. Cheryl bit her lips to prevent a growing smile.

"Sweet Pea is Toni's best friend, since pretty much forever. They know each other from kindergarten." Cheryl answered, before leaving Veronica and Sweet Pea alone, and sat by Toni's side.

-

Hours had passed and Cheryl was left alone with Toni. After a long conversation, Toni's and Cheryl's individual best friends had decided to go out for dinner, _just as friends_, of course, according to Veronica. Cheryl wondered if this dinner date would go as Cheryl and Toni's dinner date went. You know with them being naked in a bed, but turns out this date was the first event leading to a series of seven amazing years, excepts for the situation they were currently in, but at least Toni was going to wake up. 

Cheryl slid her hands into her girlfriend's and sobbed when she felt a slight pressure. She noticed Toni's eyes moving under her lids and let out a long breath. Toni stirred a little in her bed. Cheryl knew she was going to open her eyes soon, and she was right. Toni was trying to open her eyes, her lids began to rise slightly until they fully raise and Cheryl made eye contact with those big brown and warm eyes. A tear escaped from Cheryl's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Toni's eyes widened and she let out a scream that made Cheryl's hair stand on her head.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Toni yelled, trying to pull the tubes out of her arms.

"Toni, don't touch this... You're alright, don't be scared." Cheryl responded. She didn't want her girlfriend to injure herself.

Cheryl didn't expect what Toni did next. Toni extended her arms and swung it, her palm hitting the redhead's cheek. A gasp got stuck in Cheryl's throat as she realized what just happened. Toni hit her. She slapped her. The woman she loved the most hurt her on purpose. Toni swore to always protect Cheryl, to be there for her when she needed her and yet, at this moment, Cheryl needed to be protected from Toni. Cheryl placed her hand on the stinging sensation on her cheek and backed away from the woman lying in the bed before notifying the nurses.

Everything that was happening seemed to be in slow motion. The doctors running through the door, using cheap leather restraints on Toni's ankles and wrists. Her girlfriend, screaming at the top of her lungs, swearing at the nurses. The needle inserting Toni's leg and the calming medication being injected. Another nurse had pulled Cheryl out of the room and dragged her to the waiting room. She could still hear Toni screaming all the way from there. Cheryl cried, every time Toni pushed another shriek out of her lungs, new tears rolled down to her chin and dropped onto her pale jeans.

Toni's feeling had faded away. Her girlfriend didn't love her anymore...

_Fucking hell_

Her cheek was swollen and it was burning. She still couldn't believe that Toni had hit her. Cheryl made her way to the restroom and applied a cold-soaked paper towel on the print Toni had left on Cheryl's fair skin. She whimpered as she touched the red mark on her right cheek.

_Fuck, Toni really slapped her._

The worst part is that she didn't even hesitate, she didn't even think about it twice. Toni extended her arm and slapped her. Unlike Cheryl, she wasn't relieved to see her girlfriend. She wasn't happy to see Cheryl, she didn't miss her or anything. While Cheryl had waited for what seemed like forever, Toni wasn't in a hurry to go back to Cheryl. She didn't seem to understand how lucky she was to wake up. How not everybody who had been in a similar situation didn't make it out alive. That's not how Cheryl had originally planned it to go.

Toni was supposed to wake up, pull Cheryl close and wipe her tear away. She was supposed to comfort Cheryl by telling her she was back and everything was going to be perfect, their relationship and the girls themselves. It was at that moment that Cheryl was going to get on one knee and ask Toni to marry her. Even if the love of her life was laying in a hospital bed, Cheryl couldn't think of a better moment. She had already been by Toni's side _in sickness and in health_. Obviously, Toni was going to say yes and as soon as they will have the doctors permission to leave they would, and they were going to start the rest of their lives as wives.

But that's not how it went...

Toni didn't hold or comfort Cheryl, she slapped her and demanded her to go away. Cheryl wanted to stay- Fuck, to tell her that she wasn't going anywhere, but the nurses snatched her away and now she was all alone. Cheryl didn't know what felt more painful. Not know if her girlfriend was going to be alright or just being plainly rejected by Toni.

_For fuck sake, Cheryl_

Toni is awake and healthy, she just needs a little bit of time, like they didn't already lose too much precious time of their conjugal lives; twenty-one fucking days to be precise. How many more days will Toni need, because _shit _Cheryl just wanted the girl she fell in love with back in her arms.

According to Toni's doctors, her aggressiveness was the usual behaviour when traumatic brain injuries were involved. Something associated with a chemical imbalance in her brain, as well as a feeling of loss of control of her condition combined with fear and anxiety. The doctor had also allowed Cheryl to visit her girlfriend, now that she was calmer. Cheryl just had to be gentle and take it easy on Toni, anything could stir her.

Cheryl smiled at Toni as she made her way into the room, thankfully her girlfriend smiled back at her, and god did Cheryl miss that smile. The first thing Toni did was apologizing to Cheryl, explaining how her behaviour was unacceptable and impolite. Cheryl swore everything was fine, she knew her girlfriend didn't mean it, it just happened to be in the heart of the action and she would forgive her under one condition; Toni must promise to never do it again, making the patient chuckle. Toni had then asked what happened to her. It was then that Cheryl explained how she while she was driving on her bike, a car crashed into her head-on. Toni went flying into the air, only to land fifteen feet away from where the impact occurred, all of this twenty-one days ago. 

"You know I'm not going to do it, right?" Toni questioned Cheryl

"Do what Toni?"

"The interview for Bloom. You're not going to put my story in your magazine, just to bring in more readers, so you can go home."

Cheryl was shaken, did Toni really think she was going to use her for fame? _What the fuck, _how could she think such a thing? She even posted on twitter, asking people to respect their privacy, there's no way she was going to put even a glimpse of what had happened to her girlfriend in her magazine, not unless Toni asked her to. Cheryl guessed that was the medication speaking, not her girlfriend and once it would wear off, Toni would laugh at her words. For the moment, Cheryl needed to reassure her that her privacy was going to be respected.

"Don't you worry about a thing, babe. Nothing will be published in Bloom without your consent" 

"Babe? We're already using nicknames, Miss Blossom?" Toni flirted as Cheryl sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are we moving too fast for you Miss Topaz?" Cheryl joked, leaning down to meet Toni's lips with hers but was surprised when Toni moved away.

"Woah, I think you should slow down. We properly met what, like five minutes ago" Toni uncomfortably answered.

"What are you talking about Tee Tee, we've been dating for the past seven years?" Cheryl laughed but stopped when she noticed the look on her girlfriend's face

"I'm sorry Miss Blossom, but-"

"-Toni, you remember me right? You know Cheryl, your girlfriend of seven years." Cheryl panicked, how could Toni forget about her, about them. They were so happy, she couldn't right? All of Cheryl fears came true when she saw her girlfriend head gesture.

She shook it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy people!  
Sorry for not posting earlier, I had writer's block  
that's why this will be a short chapter...  
Wednesday's update will be a lot longer tho!  
It will also be the last chapter of the first part!!!!  
Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!  
Don't forget to catch me on twitter: @rivergreysbella !

Three days had passed since Toni had awakened and Cheryl had not seen her for forty-eight hours. The brunette asked Cheryl to give her privacy, a matter of remembering the past few years.

Toni had forgotten the last seven years. They had talked for hours during their first conversation and Toni did not believe Cheryl, she thought she was getting pranked. 

According to her, she was still twenty-one year old and was an aspiring photographer. Toni was left speechless when Cheryl showed her, her Instagram following count; Fifty-thousand followers.

The last thing Toni remembers is the death of her maternal grandmother, which happened to be two weeks before she and Cheryl met.

_Two fucking weeks_

Everything would've been so much easier for Cheryl to explain if Toni remembered their meeting, but that was not the case. Toni looked so confused, Cheryl saw her wipe away a tear that escaped from her eyes. She wanted to hold Toni close to her but Toni needed to figure everything out. Sweet Pea was the one giving Cheryl's some news about her girlfriend. Since his face was the only one Toni recognized, she trusted and believed him. He would spend the whole day at the hospital, getting into every detail that happened in the past seven years. He showed her the text she had sent to him on the first day she met Cheryl, the one about her ass, and Sweet Pea didn't tell this to Cheryl but even in a hospital bed, Toni still taught Cheryl had an amazing ass. He also told her about their friend Jughead who was getting married in the following month, or about how she was named "Third best photographer of 2024" when she was twenty-three and how she had planned to marry Cheryl.

_Cheryl fucking Blossom..._

Nineteen years old Toni would be quacking, well, twenty-eight-years-old-Toni-who-think-she-is-twenty-one couldn't believe that she was dating one of her celebrity crushes. Her long soft red hair, her light skin effortlessly reddening at the slightest touch, her pillowy full lips coated with crimson lipstick, her breast begging to be played with, her ass just waiting to be squeezed and her _fucking _legs.

_Sweet Jesus_

Toni could already picture Cheryl's endless legs pressing firmly on her skull, Toni's tan hand would travel up the fair skin and grab a handful of her breast while she kept working her tongue in between the model's folds. She could already see Cheryl's lusty and needy eyes making contact with her own and feel the redhead's hand pulling on her hair. Toni wondered if Cheryl tasted as good as she looked. Of course, she does, she is Cheryl Blossom. Toni did not immediately notice, but the moans invading her thoughts had ruined her panties. 

"Do you think I fucked her?" She asked Sweet Pea, who choked on his coffee.

"Considering you've been dating for seven years, I'd be surprised if you didn't, you had trouble keeping your pants on in high school" He joked. Yes, it was true, Toni had a 'fuckgirl' reputation in her teens.

"Fuck off" She laughed

-

" I know you miss aunty Toni, but she's really tired and she needs a lot of sleep, booboos."

"We'll be quiet, aunty CherCher, so she'll be able to sleep!" The twins begged for the fifth time in the past hour.

Cheryl knew how much her brother's children miss Toni and she wishes they could see her again, but Toni does not remember them and the twins would be hurt, badly. Bringing Dagwood wouldn't so bad since he's a momma's boy and he would cling onto Polly, but Juniper, she would run into the room, climb in Toni's bed and kiss her on the cheek, freaking Toni out. Anyway, that's beside the point, Toni isn't interested in seeing Cheryl, let alone Cheryl's family. She looked over at her twin brother, looking for a little help.

"Guys, leave aunt Cheryl alone. Aunt Toni needs to rest if we want her to come back to us in full force." Jason started

"But dad!-"

"There is no, but dad. Come on, get your bags ready if you wanna go spend the night at Aunt Cheryl's"

The twins rolled their eyes and sighed, dragging their feet as they went upstairs. Cheryl had decided to bring the twins over for the weekend to spend time with them since she had felt so alone for the past month and she needs to change her thoughts. Cheryl had promised the twins they would go out for dinner, all three of them since she missed the last four Sunday treats. Them being six, they didn't really understand why she was missing the Sunday treats, it was the best part of the week! They also didn't understand why Toni was in a hospital or what was the reason for her being in there, the twins just missed both their aunty so much.

Dagwood was the first one to be ready and they had to wait for his sister another fifteen minutes. Juniper finally made her way to the entrance with her suitcase, because bringing only a small backpack was not enough. They both kissed their parents goodbye before running to their aunt's 1958 red Thunderbird. The trio had stopped at Oakland's diner on their way home. Juniper ordered chicken fingers and fries, Dagwood ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and fries, and Cheryl ordered fried shrimps and a cheeseburger with a large-sized fry. She only ate the shrimps, usually, Toni ate a cheeseburger and they shared the fries. She only realized she ordered for her girlfriend when the waiter arrived with their food.

When they were driving back home, Cheryl didn't turn left as she should've, she knew she should be doing this right now, but she had too. So she kept driving until she reached the hospital. She made the twins promise to keep their cool, they would drop off the food and leave right away. The two little redheads literally skipped until Toni's room. Cheryl knocked on the doorframe before pushing the curtain. She shouldn't be here, Toni asked her to give her some space. Toni's head straighten at the sound, her eyes widened as she looked at the twins

"WE HAVE KIDS?" She asked looking at the twins, who looked at her back a little bit confused.

"What? No, no they're- They are my brother's kids." Cheryl answered, drawing a breath of relieved out of Toni.

"I mistakenly ordered you a cheeseburger and I didn't want it to go to waste, so here am I. And besides, I'm pretty sure you're sick and tired of hospital food, so enjoy." Cheryl continued handing Toni the takeout bag, before pulling the kids out of the room.

Dagwood whined and Juniper cried on their way back. They didn't even have time to say 'hello' to Toni, and they wanted to stay with her. Cheryl reminded them that their promise was dropping the food and leaving. They even ignored Cheryl's request for watching a movie. They kept their eyes on the road during the whole ride back to Cheryl's house. They both slammed the car door when they got out and left their aunt to pick up their bags out of the trunk by herself. Cheryl then found them sitting on the loveseat, their arms crossed. She sat by them and explained to them that Toni was tired and they had to let her sleep. 

"That's why aunty Toni is my favourite, she would've let us stay but you didn't want to stay, you wanted to go!" Juniper shouted.

Cheryl didn't really know how to react, the twins never screamed, not at her, not at their parents, not at anybody. Usually, they were angels. So Cheryl did what she was the best at, causing chaos. She told them everything.

"You think I wanted to go? Fuck Juniper, if there's anybody who wanted to stay that was **_me_ ** because Toni is _**my** _girlfriend and I'm in love with her! I love her more than anybody in this whole wild world, more than anybody will ever do! But we coudln't stay because Toni doesn't fucking remember us! She doesn't love **_me _** anymore, she doesn't love_** you **_anymore, she doesn't love **_anybody _** anymore! It's like we never existed to, plain and simple, so please, can you fucking stop talking about her?!" Cheryl screamed tears rolling down her face. She recomposed herself when she saw the pool of water forming into her niece's eyes. 

She apologized but Juniper didn't want to hear it. Cheryl tried to pull the kid into her arms and give her a hug but her niece pushed her away when she walked towards her. Juniper yelled that she hated Cheryl before running to the room where she was sleeping, Cheryl made eye contact with Dagwood who looked terrified before he joined his twin upstairs. Cheryl sat down on the loveseat and cried. Her whole life was falling to pieces. She had already lost the love of her life and now for the first time ever, she screamed at her niece. She fucking yelled at a six years old.

_Goddamnit_

If it wasn't for the fact that the twins were upstairs, she would've turned her tears into alcohol, but she couldn't. She was desperate but not stupid. So once again, she bottled up her emotion, because _Cheryl Blossom did not cry, n__ot anymore._

The next morning when her brother came to pick up his kids, Cheryl was getting ready to go to the office. She needed to clear her head from everything that was happening between her and the whole world. She must've done something terrible for the world to punish her like that, ever since her birth. First was being born at twenty-seven weeks and spending almost her full first year in an hospital, then she had leukemia, followed by the mononucleosis, her father passing away, the fear of also losing the love of her life for her to finally wake up and don't remember all their time spent together, and now her family slowly drifting away from her, right when she needed them the most. At least she still had Bloom...

-

All Cheryl was getting when she walked in the office were looks of sympathy and a few people gave her condolences. She smiled and thanked them because what else was she supposed to do? Tell them that her whole life was crumbling and she felt like she was stuck underwater, waiting to either die or be rescued but let's be honest, she wasn't going to get rescued because her 'princess in shining armour' did not love her anymore, and if all of this wasn't enough, when Cheryl sat down in her chair she was surprised with the reading percentage of Bloom. It decreased by forty percent, she was also losing her readers and her fans, almost half of them... If the numbers didn't get better, she would have no other choice then to shut down Bloom, which was everything she had left. It was so obvious for her but nobody else could see it. Ever since she was a kid, she figured it out but her perspective on life started to change with Bloom but did a complete one-eighty when she met Toni, but now in these circumstances and Bloom losing its fame, everything became crystal clear for Cheryl, once again.

_Cheryl Blossom did not deserve happiness..._

She laid back on her chair, looking out of the windows, giving her a view of New York's skyscrapers. Three months ago she was sitting in the same spot, looking out the same window, Toni arms around her and she thought she had it all. Well, she did have it all, she had a loving family, she was the CEO of one of the biggest magazine, but most importantly, she had Toni. Everything going on in her life would be some much easier to go through if she had Toni by her side, she could be able to cry. With Toni, she allowed herself to be vulnerable, but now that she was all alone, there's no way she was going to open up to anybody, not even to her own self. Cheryl just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, have Toni by her side gently shaking her until she opened her eyes and tell this idiot story to Toni, but she could not because that was fucking real life, and that sucked. Cheryl sighed.

_What was she going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently AO3 decided to be a little bitch and did not update the full chapter at first -.-  
So if you missed the 500 last words as well and the "better and edited version" then I apologize  
Alrighty, good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!!  
Here is the final chapter for the first part of this series!!  
I don't know if the first chapter will be Sunday or next Wednesday yet  
Hope y'all enjoy per usual!  
Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Catch me on twitter: @rivergreysbella

Cheryl's senses slowly made their way back to her as her eyes slowly started to open. She gazed around and noticed she was laying on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor, an empty bottle of whiskey in her hand the smell making her nauseous. After a while, she got up and made eye contact with her own eyes through the mirror, Her cheeks were stained with mascara, her hair was all tangled, and she had the blackest dark circles. Without hesitating, she unbuttoned her jeans as well as her blouse and stepped into the shower. She let out a groaned when the hot water made contact with her skin, which slowly turned redder as the minutes passed. She shouldn't have drunk yesterday, and she knew it was a bad idea and yet, she still did it. Her head hurt so bad; it felt like a jackhammer was digging to her brain. A few tears escaped before she had time to hold them back, anyway, nobody can see tears underwater. Next thing, Cheryl wrapped herself in smooth silk sheets and fell asleep.

-

_"Shit Toni, right there." Cheryl moaned, her nails digging into the scalp of the woman at her crotch. _

_Toni's lustful eyes made contact with Cheryl's as she let out a moan, sending vibration throughout the redhead's body. Her long brown fingers kept pumping in and out of Cheryl's wet cunt while her tongue circled her clit, snatching shrieks out of Cheryl's throat. Toni's free hand kept running up and down her girlfriend's porcelain leg, digging her fingernail in, the harder Cheryl pulled on her hair. Cheryl's walls started to squeeze against Toni's finger, and right before she reached climax, Toni pulled her fingers out and left the room. _

_Cheryl got up and wrapped her red robe around her before searching for Toni. She ended up finding her in their living room, looking out the window. Cheryl smiled at the sight for a moment and then pulled her girlfriend in her embrace, kissing her on the forehead._

_"You know I'm gonna need that release, right?" Cheryl joked, standing face to face with Toni, her face was expressionless. "Baby, is everything alright?" Cheryl asked_

_"I'm not real, just a memory. It's all I'll ever be. It's too late, Cheryl. You lost me." She said, before walking out the front door. _

_Cheryl ran after Toni, she really did. Miles after miles, she ran, she stumbled, scrapped her knees. She couldn't lose Toni, and there was no way. She looked everywhere for her, and she was nowhere to be found. Cheryl ran through the woods, looking for Toni, she went to Sweetwater river in Riverdale, but there were no signs of her girlfriend. She was about to give up when she heard Toni's voice in her head. 'Don't give up on me please, I'm closer than you think. I'm right here, right by your side. Don't leave me alone, I'm begging you...' So Cheryl kept running, and there she was, Toni was in front of her, in the middle of the road, smiling at her. Cheryl felt weak, but still walked towards Toni and just before she could reach her, Toni's eyes widen in terror, and she got hit by a car. Cheryl ran to pull Toni in her arms, but Cheryl stayed in place, her legs were moving but she didn't. The only thing she could do was sinking to her knees and cried. A ringing sound invaded Cheryl's mind._

-

Cheryl opened her eyes and shot right up in her bed. The ringing sound was only her ringtone, Sweet Pea was calling her while she was asleep and she mixed up her dreams with reality. Well, not a dream, a nightmare, it was a nightmare. Cheryl had a lot of nightmares ever since Toni got into her bike accident. Always the same one, starting with them having sex, Toni leaving, Cheryl looking everywhere, finally finding her but before she can reach her, Toni gets hit by a car and there's nothing Cheryl can do to stop it. The ringtone made itself heard again, and Cheryl let out a sigh before answering.

"Hey, Sawyer." She answered.

"Hey um, it's Toni. I'm using Sweet's phone right now because I don't own one since mine broke when I crashed..." The voice at the other end of the line answered.

Cheryl was surprised, she didn't expect Toni to call her. At least not that soon. Her heart melted at Toni's voice, her raspy voice, the voice she used when she woke up in the morning or when she wanted to get something out of Cheryl since she knew it drove her insane.

"Cheryl, are you still there?" Toni asked, pulling her girlfriend, if it's appropriate to still call them that, out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Can you come, please? Sweet Pea is going away for the weekend, and I need company. Besides, the doctors think it's good for me to have contact with you to bring my memory back."

"Yes! Yes, of course! I'll be there in like twenty minutes!"

"Hey Cheryl, can you bring me a cheeseburger like you did Tuesday? You were right. I'm tired of hospital food."

Cheryl could see Toni's smirk, even though they were miles apart. The tone Toni used was the same one she did when she smiled. Cheryl could differentiate Toni's multiple tones of voice. She knew if she was sad, crying, angry, or happy just by hearing a short sentence.

"Of course, Toni. Anything for you." 

-

Cheryl's head was still killing her, but she was ready to go in under ten minutes. She jumped in her car and stopped to get a cheeseburger for Toni, and she got curly fries for them, initially, she grabbed them for her, but she knew just how much Toni _loved _ curly fries. The first time they went to this dinner, it was Toni's suggestion. Her parents used to eat there when visiting when she was younger, it was one of the little happy memories she shared with her parents. 

_"Here is your fried chicken, your lasagna, and your kid's meal." The waiter said, placing the items on the booth table. The Topaz's decided to go to New York for their vacation that year, and it was one of the first time Toni was allowed to order for herself despite being almost fourteen. Her still looking like a child, her parents agreed to let her order whatever she wished, only if she pretended she was younger than twelve so she ordered chicken nuggets and a curly fry, and she ended up being obsessed with this type of fry. Sitting a few feet away was a red-headed family, also out for dinner, they had a daughter, approximately the same age as Toni. Toni couldn't stop herself; she was so darn beautiful._

_"Antoinette, stop starring at them. It's impolite." Her father said, pulling her eyes away from the girl._

_"Sorry dad, it's just she's so pretty. Her hair its-"_

_"It's demoniac. People like them don't own a soul Antoinette. They'll go to hell just like all of the deviant people on this planet." Her mother cut her off._

_"You mean the LGBT community? You know you won't burn alive if you say it. Look; lesbians, gays, bisexuals, transgen-"_

_"Antoinette, it's enough. Stop humiliating our family in public." Mr. Topaz said, slamming his hand on the table, startling Toni._

_Staring at the floor, she could feel eyes burning on her skin, so she lifted hers and made eye contact with the redheaded teen, who was smiling wide. Toni had to bite back a smirk._

_Little did she knows, these same eyes would still burn on her skin less than ten years later, when she and Cheryl found themselves naked, holding each other so damn close to their bodies. When Cheryl back up to see her, admire her, when they made love for the first time. Toni had invited Cheryl over for dinner, after their first sexual encounter and they found themselves slow dancing to 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran in Toni's living room._

_"Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms" Toni sang, holding Cheryl closer to her body than she ever did before_

  
"Barefoot in the grass, listening to our favorite song"

_"_ _I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person" Cheryl sang in return before pressing a kiss to Toni's hairline._

_  
"And she looks perfect, no I don’t deserve this. You look perfect tonight" Toni sang back, her eyes deeply longing into Cheryl's._

_None of the girls wanted the moment to end, not now, not ever. They stayed like that, starring in each other's soul before Cheryl broke eye contact to look at Toni's lips. Toni got the message and leaned forward, planting a sensual kiss on Cheryl's lips. Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe but immediately reconnected. Toni's hand released the grip on Cheryl's hips before travelling up to the collar of the red blouse, slowly releasing its button, one after the other, which was driving Cheryl insane. _

_She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest as the rain did on the roof over their head. _

_Toni pushed the collar off of Cheryl's shoulders her fingers dragging onto the redhead's arms as she did. Cheryl tugged at the hem of Toni's shirt before her hand pressed into the tanned abs hiding under it. The dark skin burned against her fingers, she wanted more, she needed all of Toni, and so did Toni._

_More._

_The girl needed to be touched, aching to be touched. Cheryl gently removed Toni's shirt not breaking their kiss before they needed to. Cheryl's hand then travelled to Toni's jeans waistband, the tips of her fingers reaching for the button at the front. One single button. Cheryl couldn't release it. She groaned in annoyance, bringing a laugh out of Toni's lips, before the brunette undid it herself, bringing Cheryl's hand back to the zipper. In turn, Toni pulled down Cheryl's black skirt, leaving both the girls in their underwears. Cheryl backed up to admire the masterpiece before her eyes._

_Gorgeous._

_"You are so fucking beautiful..." Cheryl muttered, her eyes itching on Toni's skin. Toni stepped forward and kissed the redhead, for an instant before breaking the kiss._

_"So are you, Cheryl." _

_Toni blindly guided them to her bed, Cheryl fell on it first, shortly followed by Toni. The pale hands palmed Toni toned back reaching for the hook, releasing it. Cheryl sat up, giving Toni easier access to her back for her to also releasing the bra hook before moving down to the waistband of Cheryl's panties, her fingertips dipping under it. Toni repositioned herself between Cheryl's legs, pressing wet kisses on her inner thighs and her, still clothed pussy._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Toni slid down Cheryl's panties, before inserting two fingers in, easily gliding in due to Cheryl's wetness. Cheryl moaned while Toni pressed a kiss to her jawbone, while her fingers were pumping in and out of her. Cheryl used her own hand to rub her clit but Toni stopped her and started to use her own thumb. It didn't take long for Cheryl to reach her climax, Toni's name falling off her lips._

_-_

A knock on the door interrupted Toni's conversation with her nurse. Cheryl's head appeared in the room and she was welcomed with a warm smile from Toni. The nurse finished taking Toni's temperature and left the girls by themselves.

"Here's your cheeseburger, as you asked and I also grabbed us a serving of curly fries." Cheryl said placing the item on the hospital tray. Toni immediately grabbed a handful of fries and moaned at the taste. Was she trying to kill Cheryl? She kept moaning bites after bites of her food if Cheryl's cheeks weren't red before they were certainly now, and her panties were ruined, let's face it.

"Fuck, that's so good Cheryl!" Toni moaned once again making Cheryl choke on her food. She looked over at Toni, who tried and failed to stop a growing smirk.

Yep, she was definitely trying to kill her.

"So, Cheryl. Don't take this personal but you don't look at your best. What happened?"

"Gee thanks!" Cheryl laughed "I got drunk yesterday, and I feel like shit."

"Got drunk, uh? Did you bring anybody home?" Toni said wiggling her eyebrows, but Cheryl didn't find it funny. Her face changed completely.

"Toni... Just because **you** don't remember me being** your **girlfriend, doesn't mean **I **don't remember. So no, **I did not **cheat on you." Cheryl said breaking eye contact with Toni. A long silence could be heard.

What was she thinking? Toni doesn't remember her and she had to raise her voice? Gee Cheryl, way to win your girl all over again, because you know people fall in love with those who yell at them. What was happening? This wasn't the Cheryl she used to be. She wanted her old self back. The one who always stayed positive, the one who was gentle and calm no matter the situation, the one who was happy. But recently the only thing she was doing was being sorry for herself and shout at everything and everyone. She was starting to hate herself...

"I'm sorry for making assumptions..." Toni broke the silence. "And you're wrong, I remember Cheryl. Not everything and what I do remember is unclear, but I still remember things. That's why the doctors thought it would be a good idea for us to talk." A tear rolled down Toni's cheek and Cheryl couldn't stop her self for breaking down.

_Not here Cheryl_

A sob got caught in her throat

_Don't be pathetic_

Her eyes started to water

_Cheryl Blossom doesn't cry_

She sighed.

_Control yourself_

A tear dropped from her left eye. After all, maybe Cheryl Blossom did cry, not by herself, not for herself. For Toni, she would do anything, even if it meant to break down the walls she built herself. Toni remembered. Not everything and not a lot, but she still did and it was a great beginning. Eventually, maybe all of Toni's memory will come back. Toni was full-on crying and Cheryl couldn't help herself, so she made her way to her bed and wiped her tears away. Toni let out a breath of relief before pulling Cheryl in a tight hug and god, Cheryl was in heaven. She had been waiting for weeks for this moment to come and finally, here it was. Toni back up first, looking into Cheryl's eyes.

_Kiss her Toni, she waiting for it. She loves you._

_But do you love her? _

Toni stopped herself

"So, what exactly do you remember?" Cheryl asked Toni

"Like I said it's unclear but there's lights, a lot of lights. It's bright and your hair seems to be up and we say 'I love you' and we kiss. That's it." Toni looks over at Cheryl, who's crying.

"That's our _first _anniversary... You remember our one-year anniversary. The lights, we were in Riverdale and we went out for dinner, you asked Sweet Pea to hang up fairy lights while we were on a walk. It was very romantic, I must say." Cheryl smiled, wiping her tears of off her cheeks.

-

About an hour or so later, Toni's doctor went into the room interrupting the girls' conversation. Toni quickly understood how she fell for Cheryl in the first place, she was a sweetheart. On her side, Cheryl had to be patient with Toni and it was the hardest thing she had to do in her whole twenty-eight years of life and let's be honest she had to fight for her life twice and come out as a lesbian. 

"Afternoon ladies. Miss Topaz, I need to speak to you in private." He said, looking at Cheryl for a second. Cheryl needed to get used to this lifestyle because usually, whatever people had to say to Toni, she was there to hear it.

But not this time, so she got up and left them by themselves.

What could they even be talking about? What is so important that Cheryl wasn't allowed to know? Was Toni dying? Oh, my god what if she were right? Was if Toni was currently fighting for her life, or what if she fought and lost her fight, just like Clifford did. But Toni didn't have cancer, instead, she was fighting because she couldn't do anything by herself. What if Toni gave up? Shit, not again, please. 

_Calm down, Cheryl. Don't jump to conclusions._

A nurse pulled her out of her thoughts, Toni's nurse to be exact. She said Toni wanted to see her. She looked calm, maybe Cheryl was just overreacting. Toni wanted to talk to her, even if she told her she was dying, Cheryl had to be calm. She had to be strong for Toni. When Cheryl walked into the room, Toni was smiling wide, which comforted Cheryl.

_Please don't tell me it's one of the last time I'll ever see you_

"So my doctor came to give me some news and since you're someone who could help me remember what happened in the last seven years of my life..." Toni paused, a smiled at Cheryl.

_Come on Toni, get over it. What is happening? Please give me some answers, I need to know it's driving me insane._

"He thought it would be a good idea for me to move in with you. Of course, I would have to come for weekly checkups but I'm allowed to go." 

Cheryl burst in happiness. Toni was free and she was moving back home their home. Every day for the rest of her life Cheryl would fight for Toni and help her remember.

"Let's go home, what do you say?" Toni asked

"Yeah, let's go home"


End file.
